


Hair Dye

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>jamesmadd</b><br/>thomas is annoying<br/>and i am being annoyed</p><p><b>eliza</b><br/>what’s he doing</p><p><b>jamesmadd</b><br/>being himself"</p><p>*</p><p>Alex and Theodosia get their hair dyed. Aaron, John, Lafayette and Hercules want to be supportive boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Dye

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **dosiaaa  
** i kinda want to dye my hair

 **peggy  
** ooh what colour

 **dosiaaa**  
idk im indecisive  
i feel like i want purple/blue but like also grey

 **eliza**  
so you want a light colour?  
you’re going to have to bleach your hair

 **dosiaaa**  
yeah i know  
im also broke

 **angel  
** i could dye your hair for you if you want

 **dosiaaa  
** really?

 **angel  
** yeah i used to dye my hair myself

 **peggy  
** true and it was always super nice

 **dosiaaa  
** if you like!!!

 **angel  
** nice just send me like reference pictures and i’ll go shop for supplies

 **fight me  
** can i come

 **angel  
** er why?

 **fight me  
** i kinda wanna dye my hair too

 **disney god  
** wHAT

 **get ur own dicc  
** YOU WANNA DYE YOUR HAIR?

 **baguette fucker  
** yesss bby dye it

 **fight me  
** yeah i wanna get it like grey/blonde

 **disney god  
** babe if you wanna get grey hair just work a little bit harder

 **fight me  
** why are you so against this

 **get ur own dicc**  
it’s not that we’re against it  
it’s just that  
we loVE your hair????

 **fight me  
** it’s just going to be a different colour my loves

 **get ur own dicc  
** but split ends????

 **fight me  
** it’s going to be fine

 **angel**  
can we have the final verdict here folks  
before i develop grey hair while waiting

 **fight me  
** yea let’s make me blonde

 **baguette fucker  
** hell yeah this is going to be so fun

 **fight me  
** why are you so excited

 **baguette fucker  
** because you always look so cute and now you’re going to look cute just with a different colour

 **fight me  
** <3

*

 **disney god  
** help ballet is hard

 **aaron burr**  
Seeing as none of us do ballet  
I don’t know how you want us to help you

 **eliza**  
i mean if you find it hard  
we would probably find it equal to rocket science or some shit

 **disney god**  
i keep forgetting steps  
and today i danced so hard  
i somehow tore my tights

 **get ur own dicc**  
sorry my expertise here only extends to tearing the rest of it off  
(;  
but seriously how  
do you want us to take notes  
count the beat or something

 **disney god**  
what if i just  
cry

 **aaron burr  
** I doubt that would be very helpful

 **disney god  
**_forwarded message_  
**baguette fucker**  
            excuse me did i ask you to butt in with your logic

 **aaron burr  
** Damned if I do, damned if I don’t

*

  
**jamesmadd**  
why did i date thomas jefferson

 **fight me  
** a question for the ages

 **jamesmadd**  
shut up  
just  
how did i put up for him for so long

 **disney god**  
you said  
and i quote  
“boy is annoying  
but at least he fucks well”

 **eliza  
** ew tmi

 **jamesmadd  
** when did i say that?

 **disney god  
** you tweeted it

 **jamesmadd  
** you follow me on twitter?

 **get ur own dicc  
** just accept that hercules works in mysterious ways and somehow manages to find everyone’s twitter secret or otherwise

 **aaron burr  
** He can’t be that good

 **disney god  
** @ **aaron burr** (;

 **aaron burr**  
There's no way  
It's private

 **baguette fucker  
** just accept it burr

 **ayyyymaria  
** what are you all on about

 **disney god**  
nothing  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((;

*

 **eliza  
** why is it so difficult to keep a plant alive??

 **peggy  
** when did you get a plant?

 **eliza**  
aaron gave one to me when i visited his Plant Dorm the other day  
he was like  
“i’ve got this seedling  
i think you can take care of it”

 **aaron burr**  
Wait  
HAVE YOU KILLED IT ALREADY

 **ayyyymaria  
** oh shit he’s shouting

 **get ur own dicc  
** all caps damn

 **eliza  
** @ **aaron burr** nO NO NO I HAVEN’T  
IT’S ALIVE  
BUT I’M STURGGLING

 **jamesmadd  
** sturggling

 **eliza  
** shut up james you dated thomas jefferson

 **peggy  
** sturggling

 **eliza  
** i am your older sister i have blackmail on you

 **aaron burr**  
Just give it sunlight, water and air  
What’s so difficult about that

 **eliza**  
I don’t know!!!  
It still doesn’t look healthy

 **aaron burr**  
It’s okay  
I’ll come over and help

 **eliza  
** bless

*

 **angel  
** why is buying hair dye so hard???

 **peggy  
** are you dying rn?

 **angel  
** SHUT

*

 **angel**  
aND 10 YEARS LATER I HAVE THE HAIR DYE  
WILL ALEX AND THEO SET UP A TIME TO COME OVER

 **dosiaaa**  
we may be sitting outside your apartment rn  
with starbucks and cake

 **angel  
** oh omw

*

 **angel**  
when you guys said we  
i thought you meant theo and alex

 **dosiaaa**  
yeah aaron is here to fix eliza’s plant  
idk about the rest

 **get ur own dicc  
** angelica don’t be like that

 **disney god  
** you love us

 **angel  
** i really don’t

 **fight me  
** they wanted to show support

 **get ur own dicc**  
yeah we felt bad we weren’t super supportive the last time  
so here we are

 **angel  
** taking up too much space in my apartment

 **baguette fucker**  
you wound us  
for the record im here because i want to be one of the first to see alex be super cute

 **fight me  
** <3

 **angel**  
there will be no cuteness in my apartment  
this is to prevent bitterness

 **dosiaaa  
** but you’re already bitter

 **angel  
** but you haven’t drunk the coffee

 **dosiaaa**  
???  
this metaphor is way too extended

 **aaron burr**  
I want the record to show that I’m also here to show my support  
Not just fix Eliza’s plant

 **angel  
** look idc as long as one of those frappes you’re holding is for me

 **aaron burr  
** It is

 **dosiaaa  
** is this sufficient payment

 **angel**  
from you two? yes  
from the poly squad over there, no

 **baguette fucker  
** we’ll repay you some how

 **angel  
** you better

*

 **aaron burr  
** John do you plan on filming this whole occasion

 **get ur own dicc**  
oh im not filming  
im snapchatting  
hercules over there is taking pictures

 **aaron burr  
** And Lafayette?

 **baguette fucker**  
im just taking a lot of selfies don’t mind me  
angelica you have really nice lighting in your room

 **disney god  
** she can’t reply she’s busy

 **baguette fucker  
** oh yeah

*

 **angel**  
i know there's nice lighting  
why do you think i have so many selfies on my instagram

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** they’re blonde now!!!!

 **jamesmadd  
** thank you for the update

 **eliza  
** so how’s you and thomas

 **jamesmadd**  
he is still annoying  
and i am still being annoyed

 **eliza  
** what’s he doing

 **jamesmadd  
** being himself

 **eliza**  
oh  
aaron how’s my plant

 **aaron burr**  
Eliza  
You are drowning the plant in water  
And also there isn’t enough sunlight

 **eliza  
** i’M SORRY I DON’T HAVE GREEN THUMBS

 **aaron burr**  
It’s okay  
You just need to learn  
It’s a teachable skill

 **angel  
** wE'RE DOING THE SECOND ROUND OF BLEACHING NOW EVERYONE OUT OF MY WAY

 **disney god**  
for those not around alex just said “wait what a second round???”  
it is highly evident that he is bored

 **ayyyymaria  
** when is alex not bored

 **disney god  
** admittedly true

*

 **aaron burr**  
I am being forced to inform all of you that while being supportive boyfriends  
John and Lafayette have begun to help Hercules train for ballet  
They are not doing a very good job

 **get ur own dicc  
** hEY THAT’S NOT WHAT WE SAID TO TYPE

 **aaron burr  
** I am in control of my own phone, I am allowed to make additional comments

 **baguette fucker  
** accepted risks i guess

*

 **fight me  
** i am bored

 **angel  
** you literally just have to wait for 20 minutes

 **ayyyymaria  
** are you surprised

 **angel  
** why can’t he be quiet

 **peggy  
** is that a real question

*

 **dosiaaa  
** wE'RE DONE!!

 **get ur own dicc  
** aLEX IS SO PRETTY

 **baguette fucker  
** i KNOW

 **disney god  
** THIS WAS A VERY GOOD DECISION

*

 **dosiaaa  
** dYED HAIR SELFIES

*

 **fight me**  
THANK YOU ANGELICA  
YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOU EVER WANT NOW

 **angel  
** i should hope so

 **fight me  
** MY HAIR IS SO NICE YOOO

 **dosiaaa  
** @ **aaron burr** what do you think of my hair

 **aaron burr**  
It makes you happy so i like it  
And it suits you, you look beautiful

 **angel  
** can my payment be couples not being cute in my presence

 **fight me  
** what if we just found you a date

 **angel  
** no i like being bitter

 **fight me**  
alright then

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was so fun to write omg, but no joke, I want to dye my hair but I'm not allowed because my split ends are a mess apparently. (I mean idc I want to dye it more the split ends are still going to come back mum let me live)
> 
> Can I just say that if you ever want to draw me fanart, you have my express permission to do so. This is your not-so-subliminal message for today.
> 
> I survive off your kudos and comments so feel free to leave them if you think this is worthy!
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Come say hi (no, really, I like asks) and see you soon!


End file.
